


In Speculation of Fate

by ainchase



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainchase/pseuds/ainchase





	In Speculation of Fate

In an uncharacteristically sappy turn of events, Ysayle’s striking blue eyes were a kind Hin’a could not easily forget. Prior to their official confrontation within the tremendous and vast crystalline ice fixtures of Snowcloak, the brief meeting of their eyes across a thick Whitebrim crowd chilled Hin’a more than the shrill Coerthan weather. For the nights leading up to the planned excursion, it was those eyes that frequented the miqo’te’s often vivid and eccentric dreams, haunting her in a way she was unable to shake upon her rousing in the morning- a sweat-soaked mess wrapped in countless sheets. Sleeplessness elicited a pessimistic composure within Hin’a, her determination to end any possibility of a primal endangering the lives of her blood-brethren among Coerthas and the neighboring Dravania combined becoming her only motivation. With each enemy they cut down they drew closer to the magnetic force pulling at their core, and at the end of the tunnel that magnetic rope pulled taut. In the center of a lustrous cerulean room was her figure, knelt, waiting. Hin’a adjusted the grip on her claymore. Gradually her figure rose, turning to face her inevitable opponent. It was _her_.

So many emotions rushed through the miqo’te all at once, the electric force of that woman’s gaze shattering the snow and cold that clung so intently to the fur on their ears. Their mouth fell slightly agape, wordless, unspoken as they watched the scene before them unfold. The girl she saw that danced among dreams, cloaked in a sea of white and blue, with eyes as resolute and cold as the Coerthas winds. Her jaw almost simultaneously clapped shut, teeth gritting as a bitter taste filled her mouth.

“You should never have come here, Warrior of Light. I labor only to forge a lasting peace.” Hin’a’s dark eyes narrowed. “A peace you would deny us out of ignorance and blind faith.”

She paused. Silence was never so loud.

“No matter. If it is our fate to be at odds, then it is _mine_ to strike you down.” Those abyssal blue eyes glistened with such an intense resolution; the fervor kindling something deep within Hin’a’s chest, the flare pervading her veins and imbuing within her a fire of her own.

The woman’s adamant stance kindled the growing fire that spread from Hin’a’s core. Their blood grew hot and their body came to life, the beginnings of a smile pulling at the corners of their lips.

_Fate, huh?_

Then, she was unsheathing her sword, lunging with purpose as the Elezen bloomed into Saint Shiva before her.


End file.
